familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bogolyubovo Monastery
| oscoor = | remains = | public_access = | other_info = }} The Bogolyubovi Monastery of the Nativity of the Virgin (lang-ru:Боголю́бский монасты́рь Рожде́ства Богоро́дицы}} is a women's Orthodox monastery in the village of Bogolyubovo, Suzdal Rayon, Vladimir Oblast, Russia, subordinated to the Vladimir and Suzdal Eparchy of the Russian Orthodox Church. The monastery occupies the territory of the palace-castle of Andrei of Bogolyubovo - the only civil building of pre-Mongol Rus , which has survived to our time even partially. The Bogolyubovo Castle The Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Andrei Yuryevich of Bogolyubovo (the second son of the Prince of Rostov-Suzdal Yuri Vladimirovich Dolgoruky ) founded a country residence in 1158 around the city - the Bogolyubovo Castle ПСРЛ. — Т. 6. — Вып. 1. — Стб. 231., in which he also erected a church in honor of the Nativity of the Virgin. Later sources explained the choice of the place of the will of the Mother of God, either through the Theotokos of Vladimir icon , or at her appearance to Prince Andrei Yuryevich of Bogolyubovo (see Theotokos of Vladimir). , the 19th century. In the background - panorama of Bogolyubovo Monastery]] (below the tent of the bell tower)]] Заграевский, С. В. Великокняжеский замок в Боголюбове: опыт графической реконструкции. / Мат-лы XVII межрегион. краевед. конф. (20 апреля 2012 г.). — Т. 1. — Владимир, 2013. — С. 296—312.]] The ensemble of the princely residence included, in addition to the churches, a two-story stone palace and a stone tower; the castle is enclosed by stone walls (see one of the reconstructions ). "We do not know any other such a significant complex of white-stone buildings in pre-Mongol Rus," states Sergei Zagrayevsky . The castle was considered lost until the 1950s, until Nikolai Voronin in 1954 found a staircase and a passage to the choir connecting the tower with the Cathedral of the Nativity of the Virgin. In the 18th century, a steeple bell tower was built over the staircase tower. The white-stone church of the Nativity of the Theotokos collapsed in 1722, but in 1751-1758 it was built again . The history of the monastery Prince Andrew was killed in his castle. The alleged place of the murder of Prince Andrei, which is under the ladder of the staircase tower, has survived to the present day . Probably, in the redemption of this atrocity and was founded in Bogolyubovo monastery. N.N. Voronin suggested that the monastery in the castle was arranged under the successors of Andrei Yuryevich, in the early 13th century РусАрх — Заграевский С. В. Боголюбовский архитектурный ансамбль конца 1150-х —начала 1170-х годов: вопросы истории и реконструкции, but early information about the history of the monastery is very scarce and dates back to a much later time. In academic lists of ancient Russian monasteries, he is not listed [http://www.russiancity.ru/books/b55.htm М. И. Бълхова. Монастыри на Руси XI — середины XIV века]. According to the reading and writing of the kings of St. John and Peter Alekseevich in 1687, the monastery became the Patriarchal house monastery; in 1753 - synodal; later transferred to the Vladimir bishops; From 1882 until it was closed, the monastery was governed by the vicar of the Vladimir diocese. With the establishment of the states in 1763, the monastery was assimilated to the third class, in 1872 the second, and in 1891 the first. A huge, heavy Cathedral in honor of the Theotokos icon was erected in 1855-66. in the so-called. " Russian-Byzantine style " according to the project of its founder, KA Ton . In 1921 - 1923, the rector was the vicar of the Vladimir diocese of Kovrov Bishop Athanasius (Sakharov) . The monastery was closed on 3 June 1923. On q7 September of the same year, the Executive Committee of the Presidium of Vladimir Uyezd decided to transfer all the property of the former monastery to the district and volost executive committees; the decree of the same executive committee on December 21 and the Vladimir gubzemudravleniya of January 8, 1924 ensemble of the former monastery with all the property was transferred to the management of the museum department. Revival of monastic life In 1991, a part of the buildings was transferred to the monks led by the schemer Nicodemus. January 14, 1997 by decision of the hierarchy, 60 sisters from the Transfiguration Monastery of the Transfiguration of the Transfiguration of the Savior were transferred here; there were two monasteries: male and female. After that the active revival of the monastery began. The Cathedral of the Theotokos icon was completely plastered, steam heating was carried out. In the cathedral hanged panikadila: central weighing about 2 tons and nine small side; granite and marble laid floor, white marble - salt , altar , throne , altar and a higher place . The mural paintings were restored, in 2002 a new three-level carved gilded iconostasis was made . Farm buildings were erected, an orchard was planted, and cell buildings were restored. There are sewing, icon painting, carpentry workshops. The neighborhood of the bell weighs 1050, 2500 and 8000 kg. On the holy spring at the walls of the monastery a chapel is builtand two fonts . The tradition of the procession with the Theotokos icon , established in the 18th century, was revived in memory of the miraculous cessation of prayers before the image of the terrible frosty weather. The religious procession from the city of Vladimir to the Holy Bogolyubovo Monastery is performed every July 1 - the day of the celebration of the Theotokos icon. The construction of the farmstead in the Spas-Kupalishcha tract of the Sudogodsky district near the confluence of the Sudogdy River into the Klyazma River was completed by the forces and means of the Holy Bogolyubsky Monastery . Since 2001, with the blessing of Archbishop Vladimir and Suzdal Evlogiya , an entire monastic complex with a cell building and economic buildings was erected from scratch, a miraculous source is arranged, the restoration of the Transfiguration Church has now been completed, in which divine services are renewed. Architectural ensemble of the monastery Cathedral in honor of the Nativity of the Blessed Virgin Mary (1751-1758) Remains of the palace of Andrei Bogolyubsky (1158-1165) The Annunciation Church (1683), rebuilt in 1804 Cathedral in honor of the Bogolyubsky Icon of the Mother of God (1855-1866) The Gate Belltower (1841) Описание построек обители. Свято-Боголюбский женский монастырь Shelter for minors In September 2009, the media reported the escaping in August of 2 girls-pupils of the monastic shelter for minors: Valentina Perova, 16, who fled from the orphanage, sent letters of accusation to the RF Prosecutor-General, Patriarch Kirill and the President of the Russian Federation Скандал вокруг Свято-Боголюбского женского монастыря во Владимирской области обрастает новыми подробностямиПобег из обители «Новая газета», № 105 от 23 сентября 2009.«КП»: воспитанниц приюта при Боголюбовском монастыре лишали еды и били до синяков NEWSru, 20 октября 2009... October 1 2009, it was reported that a special committee appointed by Patriarch Kirill, is engaged in the situation around the shelter at convent Церковная проверка инцидента в приюте монастыря во Владимирской области выявила факты, вызывающие озабоченность NEWSru 1 октября 2009.. Some observers scandal in connection with the escape was regarded as a provocation against the ultraconservative archimandrite Peter (Kucher) Алексей Добычин. ЗАЧИСТКА. Подлинный сценарий и истинный режиссёр информационного спектакля вокруг Свято-Боголюбского монастыря portal-credo.ru 28 сентября 2009.. On November 18 of the same year, the chairman of the Investigation Committee under the Prosecutor's Office of the Russian Federation, Alexander Bastrykin, proposed to legislatively guarantee the observance of the rights of minors held in monastic shelters, which was the result of a check conducted in connection with the treatment of the orphanage pupil at the Bogolyubsky Monastery Valentina Perovoj about the unlawful deprivation of her and another pupil freedom. Глава СКП ставит вопрос о законодательных гарантиях прав несовершеннолетних, которые содержатся в монастырях Интерфакс-Религия, 18 ноября 2009. On December 4, 2009, it was reported that in the work of the shelter at the monastery, the specialists who carried out the check revealed a number of violations of the legislation; the abbess was deprived of the right to guardianship, but the verification did not confirm the facts of the ill-treatment of the nuns with the shelter dwellers, which were set forth in a letter of the former ward of Valentina Perovoi's orphanage to the president and the patriarch Настоятельницу Боголюбовского монастыря лишили опекунских прав в отношении содержащихся в приюте Интерфакс-Религия, 4 декабря 2009.. In the beginning of October 2010, two 17-year-old girls fled from the monastic shelter and turned to the police, and a few days later the father of Vitaliy Rysev, the director of the Suzdal Diocesan School-Board, came to the Izvestia newspaper along with three former orphans. some of the children from Bogolyubovo Monastery were transferred. The article in "Izvestia" quoted the mother of one of the former novices, who said: "Very often, the crying of children from the teacher's room was heard, they were beaten with a belt, many of them had fingerprints on their legs and hands." Commissioner for Human Rights Vladimir Lukin , Commissioner for Children's Rights Pavel Astakhov and the Russian Prosecutor General's Officepromised to investigate reports of beatings and mockeries of children who had previously lived in the monastery shelter Монастырь под Владимиром проверяют следователи и чиновники // BBC Russian — 25 октября 2010. As one of the runaway pupils of the Bogolyubovo orphanage reported, the children were taught in it that a monarchy would be restored in Russia, and one of the male pupils would become the new "king of All Russia"Кучер хлыстом воспитывал будущего царя?. On October 21, 2010, the media reported that the order of Archbishop Vladimir Eulogia (Smirnov) in the monastery discontinued any stay of underage children - even with parents Владимирский архиепископ приостановил работу детского приюта Боголюбского монастыря NEWSru, 21 октября 2010.. Notes Literature * PSRL. - T. 6. - Release. 1. - Stb. 231. * Zagrayevsky, S.V. Velikoknyazhesky castle in Bogolyubovo: the experience of graphic reconstruction . / Mat-XVII interregional. ethnographer. Conf. (April 20, 2012). - T. 1. - Vladimir, 2013. - P. 296-312. * Jump up to: 1 2 RusArch - Zagraevsky SV Bogolyubovsky architectural ensemble of the late 1150s-early 1170s: issues of history and reconstruction * Jump up to: 1 2 3 AV Mashtafarov. Bogolyubsky in honor of the appearance of the Bogolyubsk Icon of the Mother of God (Nativity of the Virgin) monastery // Orthodox Encyclopedia . - M * The Church-Scientific Center "Orthodox Encyclopedia" , 2002. - T. V. - S. 465-471. - 752 sec. - 39,000 copies. - ISBN 5-89572-010-2 . * M.I. Bylkhova - Monasteries in Russia XI - the middle of the XIV century * Description of the buildings of the monastery. Holy Bogolyubsky Women's Monastery * The scandal around the Holy Bogolyubsky Women's Monastery in the Vladimir Region is covered with new details * Escape from the monastery " Novaya Gazeta », № 105 of September 23, 2009. * "KP": inmates of the orphanage at the Bogoliubov Monastery were deprived of food and beaten to bruises NEWSru , October 20, 2009. * Church check of the incident in the shelter of the monastery in the Vladimir region revealed the facts of concern NEWSru October 1, 2009. * Alexei Dobychin. CLEANING. The original script and the true director of the information show around the Holy Bogolyubsky Monastery portal-credo.ru September 28, 2009. * The head of the UPC raises the issue of legislative guarantees of the rights of minors that are kept in the monasteries of Interfax-Religion, November 18, 2009. * The abbot of the Bogolyiubovo Monastery was deprived of custodial rights regarding the Interfax-Religion contained in the orphanage , December 4, 2009. ↑ Monastery under Vladimir is being checked by investigators and officials // BBC Russian - 25 October 2010 * The driver with the whip brought up the future king? * Vladimir Archbishop suspended the work of the children's shelter of the Bogolyubovo Monastery NEWSru , October 21, 2010. Literature *Hegumen Aristarchus. The chronicle of the Bogolyubov Monastery from 1158 to 1770. M., 1878, 20 p. * A.V. Mashtafarov. Bogolyubsky in honor of the appearance of the Bogolyubsky icon monastery // Orthodox Encyclopedia . - M .: The Church-Scientific Center "Orthodox Encyclopedia" , 2002. - T. V. - S. 465-471. - 752 sec. - 39,000 copies. - ISBN 5-89572-010-2 . See also * Official site * Bogolyubsky in honor of the phenomenon of the Bogolyubsky icon monastery Article in the Orthodox Encyclopedia] * ladimir-Suzdal Museum-Reserve V Category:Bogolyubovo Monastery Category:Monasteries in Russia Category:Objects of cultural heritage of Russia Category:Federal objects of cultural heritage in Vladimir Oblast Category:Monasteries in alphabetical order Category:Monasteries of the Vladimir diocese Category:Nunneries Category:Suzdal Rayon, Vladimir Oblast Categpry:Monuments of architecture of Ancient Russia Category:Constructions of Constantine Ton